Rumor Has It
by Queerologist
Summary: Rumor has it Madame Mayor's new secretary has a rather large, rather obvious crush on her which makes a certain Emma Swan extremely jealous.


**Rumor Has It**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan sat at the counter in Granny's, languidly sipping at a cup of hot cocoa and reading over a small stack of files that the mayor had demanded she look over; the very thought of the dark woman made her eyes burn. It was early and the blonde had just finished the last dragging hours of her shift and desperately wanted to go home and sleep. And although she felt her heavy lidded eyes begin to droop, Emma was aware that if she did not finish looking over these papers before she let herself rest the mayor would have her head. Grumbling to herself, the sheriff dropped the papers onto the counter and rubbed at her eyes in frustration; willing the fatigue to evacuate her body.<p>

The soft clink of a bell roused Emma, and she looked over towards the door as Ashley, looking quite frazzled, stumbled into the diner. She was carrying Alexandra, who clung to her tightly as tired whimpers sputtered from the child's speechless lips. The sheriff smiled at the woman tenderly as Ashley slumped into the stool beside her. They spoke briefly for a few moments as Emma finished off her cocoa and the younger woman tried to relax while soothing her daughter as best she could. But their conversation didn't last long as Ruby strode out from the backroom, her eyes lighting up as she noticed Ashley's presence.

"Ashley!" the waitress exclaimed, as she raced over to the blonde, leaning over the counter dramatically. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" the blonde asked, stifling a yawn.

"Heard about the mayor's new secretary?"

Shifting in her seat uncomfortably, Emma picked up the files and pretended to look over them as she secretly listened to the two younger women gossip. The blonde wasn't one to believe, or even follow the rumor mill, but for some reason when Regina was mentioned she couldn't stop her ears from perking up. She and the mayor had a strange relationship—or rather, she had strange, ever changing thoughts about the mayor; one minute she felt as if she could ring her neck until the brunette didn't have a single breath left within her lungs—but then sometimes Emma would surprise herself as she found her thoughts gently drifting towards odd, carnal fantasies. Biting her lip at the very thought of the forbidden notions, Emma slowly leaned closer to the women as they continued their conversation.

"No…I haven't heard anything—but I also haven't had much time for…"

"Oh, my God," Ruby shrieked, her excitement almost dripping onto the counter, "you'll flip when you hear about it."

"You know you're going to tell me anyway," Ashley giggled, as she rocked the child in her arms absently, "so just say it."

Feeling desperately childish and immature, Emma nearly burst from anticipation as she listened to the back and forth fodder of the two women. Her brain was screaming for Ruby to simply speak about what it was that was so scandalous about the mayor's new secretary. But, as she heard these boisterous thoughts pound within her head the blonde began to blush. Perhaps her fascination with the dark, powerful woman was becoming far too intense for her own good; but she merely pushed those thoughts away and chalked it up to her only wanting to be aware of Regina's life because she was the woman who was taking care of her son. These thoughts made her feel much more in control of her mind, no matter how false they were.

"She's totally got the hots for Mayor Mills," the brunette grinned, cupping her face in her hands, "and she's got it bad. I heard she works late just so she can walk the mayor to her car. Can you believe it?"

"Do you think anything is going on between them?" the other woman gasped, her eyes flashing with delight.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt it—the mayor seems the type to…"

The rest of the conversation was lost in the sheriff's ears as she stared blankly into the papers settled on the counter; her fingers clenching into tightly bound fists. For some reason the thought of someone being attracted to the mayor irritated the blonde to no end; it was reminiscent of when she had found out that Graham had been having an affair with the mayor—she felt as though she would be sick. Frowning at the memory, Emma felt her stomach flare with flames of an unsettling emotion that she did not want to feel. Trying to erase the offending feelings, she scrubbed her hands across her face and let her eyes fall shut—blocking everything out so that she could internally calm herself. But, as her green eyes gazed into the black depths of her mind all she could see were flashing images of Regina in compromising positions with someone who wasn't her.

Green eyes shot open in shock as her lips fell apart agog from the revelation. The phrase "_with someone_ _who wasn't me_" reverberated throughout her cranium until she could feel the words being emblazoned on her skull, and the confusing feelings seemed to make her even angrier. Lifting the files clumsily from the counter, Emma jumped off the stool and raced out of Granny's, her face flushing as the adrenaline seeping into her veins made her blood run hot. She was fighting with herself in her head and all she wanted was for the battle to end; for her mind to be quiet once more. So, there was only one obvious solution to her problem; the blonde needed to go to the mayor's office and prove to herself that she did not harbor any romantic feelings for the irritating woman. But, more than anything, she wanted to prove that no matter how much she felt the familiar emotion clench within her stomach, Emma Swan was not jealous.

* * *

><p>As Emma walked into City Hall she continued the mantra that she had been silently saying over and over again since she had gotten into her car: "<em>I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…<em>" She knew that ever since she had arrived in Storybrooke—ever since she had been forced into knowing Regina—everything in her life had changed; not only her address but the very wiring of her emotions—she felt more than she had ever felt before. And although she tried, again that day, to thrust the reasoning of those thoughts onto Henry, this time Emma knew that it wasn't because of her son, but because of his adopted mother.

Shaking her head, the blonde peered over toward the secretary's desk, and scowled when she saw that the seat was empty. Forgetting that she had absolutely no reason to be angry, the sheriff felt her hand clench into a fist, squeezing the files until she was sure they had become reasonably crumpled. Loosening her grip, she grimaced at her lack of containing herself, but that didn't stop her from quickened her pace until she reached the mayor's office.

Soft laughter fluttered from the half-open door of the office and into Emma's pounding ears. Pursing her lips, she pushed the door open roughly and stormed inside, watching the unnerving scene unfold before her eyes. The mayor sat, reclined in her seat as a slender, yet curvy, red head leaned flirtatiously over the desk. The secretary had long, dark red hair that fell to the middle of her back in soft, glossy waves; she was wearing a form fitting white blouse and a light gray skirt that hugged her curves in an obscene manner. The blonde almost scoffed at the young woman's blatant attempt at trying to grab the brunette's attention, but her expression changed as she saw the mayor slowly lean forward and brush her hand over the secretary's, which made the red head giggle shyly. The innocent sound made the sheriff's face turn red and she took a few steps forward as she cleared her throat loudly.

Regina's dark gaze shifted from the young woman's face and across the room to where Emma stood; rolling her eyes in annoyance she looked back to the secretary. Making a subtle movement with the flick of her wrist the red head turned her head and peered over at the sheriff; her cherubic face flushing as she realized there was another person in the room. Standing quickly, she turned to leave the room and smiled at the blonde softly as she walked into the hallway. Emma listened to the clicking of her heels against the floor until it became a distant echo until she spoke

"New secretary?" the sheriff huffed, walking closer to the mayor's desk.

"Indeed," the brunette drawled as she lifted her gaze to Emma's, "she's proven to be quite…_helpful_."

"I bet she is."

"But she is obviously not the reason you're here, Ms. Swan," Regina pointed out as she stood from her chair, "which leads me to the question…why are you here?"

"The files you wanted me to look over," the blonde said automatically, unsure of what it was that she was planning to say in the first place, "I read them."

"Good for you, dear!" the brunette exclaimed in mock cheer as she rounded the desk and plucked the folder from the sheriff's shaking palm.

Emma stared openly at the brunette as she flipped through the files arrantly; her defined features twisted in a look of concentration that the blonde found utterly endearing. It wasn't an unnatural thought that flooded the sheriff's mind, she had always thought that the mayor was a very beautiful woman—especially when she was angry; dark eyes becoming black flames as her chest heaved with the passion of her rage. Emma was sure that even people who despised one another could still admire their enemy's attractive qualities, but as the blonde's green eyes caressed their way down Regina's lithe frame she realized that the line between passions: hatred and lust, had become blurred for her. Perhaps that was why she felt the urge to smack the red head across the face viciously when she had seen her unabashedly presenting herself to the dark haired woman; the image of her nearly laying atop the desk made Emma's anger flare once more.

"There aren't any notes."

"...what?" the blonde asked distractedly, tearing her eyes away from the tantalizing form, and her thoughts away from her anger, "what did you say?"

"I specifically asked you to make notes on these," Regina said, waving the file for emphasis, "after you cross-analyzed them with files from the Sheriff's Department—you will take them back and do the work."

"I…" Emma tried desperately to pull herself away from her thoughts, but she knew that she was far too consumed by her rage to think clearly.

"Ms. Swan!" the brunette snapped, throwing the folder onto her desk as she stepped into the sheriff's personal space vehemently, "you will do what I ask or so help me."

"Do it yourself!" Emma spit, finally being pulled from the dark depths of her mind and back into reality.

"Excuse me?" the mayor hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Or, better yet," the blonde started in mock sweetness, "why don't you get your tart of a secretary to do it after you're finished fucking her!"

Regina's dark eyes turned black and she was nearly shaking with fury; her spine rigid while her fingernails dug deeply into the tender flesh of her palms. Emma glared at her vehemently and for once she didn't seem to care what wrath the dark haired woman would throw upon her. The blonde was angry and confused and the combination drove the woman to the edges of madness and no matter how her conscious tried to reign her in she couldn't seem to stop herself. And as she continued to stare at the other woman—her eyes blazing, lips pursed, chest heaving—the sheriff couldn't stifle the carnal thoughts that bunched into her cerebrum and she bit at her lip roughly as she felt the result of her musings gather between her thighs.

"Ms. Swan—you are _way_ out of line."

Without another word, Emma turned away from the woman who evoked all of those strange sensations within her and stormed out of the office and into the hallway. Her brown boots stomped down the hallway and echoed throughout the entire third floor of the building. As Regina heard the sheriff evacuate the floor, the look of anger completely dissolved from her features as a smirk found its way onto her lips. Shaking her head idly, the mayor walked back over towards her desk and noticed the folder still sitting atop the black surface. Black eyes glimmered mischievously as she grabbed the file and her coat and headed toward the door to her office; one way or another she was going to get what she wanted, whether it was the paperwork being completed or the helpless blonde that was dripping with jealousy.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind her loudly, Emma barged into her apartment breathing heavily as her cheeks burned with color. Shrugging off her brown leather jacket, she threw it onto the couch and headed for the kitchen. Lifting a quart of whiskey from a nearby shelf, she eagerly twisted off the cap and placed the bottle to her lips, sucking back with a fervor she wasn't aware she had. As the amber liquid burned down her throat she was momentarily shocked by her actions, but the fleeting thought disappeared as she felt warmth spread throughout her stomach and her mind begin to calm. Alcohol was such an instant stress reliever; it was a shame that it wasn't a healthy option.<p>

Finally, pulling her mouth away from the bottle, the blonde sputtered and coughed violently. Gripping the bottle in her right hand, she let her left palm cup her stomach as her body racked with the tremors or her coughing fit. Slowly, as the sheriff gathered her breath and ceased choking, she heard a firm knock at the door and cocked a fair brow toward the unwanted noise. Sighing softly to herself, Emma made her way to the door and swiftly opened it; wanting to slam it shut once she realized who it was that was knocking.

"Really, Ms. Swan," Regina patronized as her gaze fell to the bottle the sheriff was holding, "whiskey for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" the blonde asked sharply, turning from the door and walking away, but leaving it open as a rude invitation to enter the apartment.

"In your haste you forgot these," the mayor said, dropping the files firmly onto the table that Emma was now leaning on.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't going to do it?"

"Indeed you did, dear. But, regardless, you will do them. And you will have them back in my hand by tomorrow morning. Understood?"

It wasn't really a question, and Emma knew this, so she merely took another deep drink from the quart and pressed herself more firmly against the table. Eying the other woman closely, the blonde set the bottle onto the table and picked up the files, tossing them over to the couch and folded her arms over her chest in defiance. When the papers landed haphazardly on the couch Emma noticed a flash in the mayor's eyes, but said nothing and merely continued to look at her while trying to formulate the proper words to say.

"There's obviously another reason why you're here, Madame Mayor," the sheriff said wearily, digging her nails into the unpolished wood of the table, "so what is it?"

"Ah, yes," the brunette began, a devious smirk pulling at her full, red lips, "I'm here to accept your apology."

"My what?" Emma muttered, furrowing her brows in confusion, "I never said I was sorry…"

"Those are unneeded niceties, Ms. Swan. But I forgive you because I know that outrageous jealousy can drive a person mad."

"I'm not jealous!" the blonde huffed in indignation, as she lifted the bottle to her lips a third time.

"I saw the way you looked at my secretary, dear," Regina smirked, leaning in closely to whisper the rest, "your jealousy is undeniably blatant."

"She's not my type," Emma smirked, licking the traces of liquor from her lips, "I'm not jealous of you."

At the sheriff's truthful confession a luminous glint sparkled within the mayor's black eyes. Shifting her stance slightly, the brunette leaned in even closer until she could feel the heat from the blonde's body against her own. Breathing deeply she looked up into green glassy eyes and watched as they visibly darkened as she came closer and closer in proximity. Regina nearly laughed at how easy Emma's temptation had flourished and taken over, but she wasn't in the mood for humor as she felt her body crackle with sensation.

"Oh, but I didn't mean that you were jealous of _me_, Ms. Swan," the brunette murmured as she let her hand ghost down the sheriff's bare arm, "I meant that you were jealous of _her_."

"What do you mean…?" Emma asked softly, biting her lip as her gaze fell upon Regina's cleavage.

"I meant…"

Moving quickly, the mayor took her right hand and firmly cupped the blonde's center through her jeans. The sheriff groaned and began to shiver as she felt the delicious pressure against her sex, but a sharp gasp was ripped from her lungs as she felt a hot, moist tongue lick a trail along her jaw. Reaching Emma's ear, Regina breathed into it with ragged breaths, and whispered sensually.

"…that you want me all to yourself…" she finished, biting at the tender lobe for emphasis.

"Fuck you…" the blonde hissed as she felt her body tensing with arousal; her legs beginning to shake as she felt wetness gather between her thighs.

"I was hoping you would, _Emma_…" the brunette rasped, emphasizing the sheriff's name as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Before the blonde could utter a single word she was swiftly lifted onto the table, and her lips were claimed by the mayor. Allowing herself the pleasure that she had been desperately waiting to feel, Emma greedily reciprocated the kiss with a hunger she wasn't aware she possessed. But, all thought dislodged itself from her brain as she felt Regina biting at her bottom lip, savagely awaiting entrance. Without a thought the blonde opened her mouth and allowed the other woman's talented tongue to plunge inside.

As their tongues and teeth dueled with lust induced ferocity, the brunette grasped the other woman's hips, pulling the blonde flush against her. Emma moaned loudly into Regina's mouth as she tangled her fingers in the soft, dark locks and tugged roughly.

Eventually neither woman was able to breathe, the mayor pulled away first, nipping at the swollen lips before she completely ceased contact. Groaning in dismay, the blonde quickly lifted her hands and began tugging off the other woman's clothing. First, Emma pulled off the mayor's black blazer, which she threw onto the floor absently, and then slender fingers quickly started un-tucking the white button-up blouse from Regina's pants. Dark eyes watched in a haze as the sheriff roughly began to undress her, and she felt herself begin to shiver as the blouse was roughly torn from her upper body.

Beginning to unfasten the dark pants, the blonde looked up into her soon-to-be lover's eyes and the look of pure, wanton lust within them nearly made Emma swoon; if only she had known that the other woman had wanted her this badly sooner.

After a few moments Regina was dressed only in black and lace lingerie, and the sheriff grinned as she had always imagined that was what was hiding beneath the power suits and pencil skirts. But before she had much time to gaze upon the perfect olive skin, she was pushed away as quick fingers disposed of her tank top and tugged at her jeans. Without a moment's hesitation Emma was in the same state as her companion; naked aside from her underwear.

Roughly, Regina pushed her further onto the table until her back was touching the surface, and the blonde moaned as she felt the dark haired woman crawl on top of the table, hovering above her predatorily. Kneeling down, the mayor began sucking feverishly at the sheriff's pulse point, her hands running down her shoulders and further until she was cupping both breasts within her palms. Emma arched her back and into the touch, wanting to feel Regina's hands even more. Moving down, the brunette licked her way down the blonde's neck to her chest, sliding the straps of her bra down as she went. As the sheriff lifted her back even higher, the mayor used this to her advantage as she reached around and unclasped the garment, throwing it to the floor with the other articles of clothing.

Flicking her tongue over an already erect nipple, Regina teased the other between her thumb and index finger. Tugging on the hardened nub with her teeth before she switched to the other, the brunette smiled around the delicious flesh as she heard the blonde panting nosily. Finishing her ministrations on her breasts, the mayor let her hand flutter down between Emma's quivering thighs, pressing her fingers firmly against the wet material of her panties as she pressed her lips against the blonde's once more. Pulling back, the brunette let her head rest in the crook of the sheriff's neck and shoulder as she slipped her long, slender fingers beneath the material and into the blonde's wetness. Emma sucked in a sharp breath as she bucked her hips wildly against the digits swirling around her center. And as she felt two fingers plunge into her core, she bit savagely into the mayor's clavicle receiving a breathy moan from the pain she had inflicted. Curling her fingers inside the tight space, the mayor continuously hit Emma's sweet spot and was delighted as cries of sheer pleasure rang within her ears.

With her free hand, Regina grabbed onto the blonde's nearly limp arm and guided the woman's fingers inside her underwear, pressing them reassuringly against her heated center. The sheriff quickly began coaxing the small bundle of nerves with her thumb as she placed two fingers at the brunette's entrance. Moaning, the mayor impaled herself on her lover's long fingers and began thrusting herself against them with abandon. Both women were quickly tumbling toward the edge, but Regina began to slow her quick pace within the blonde, and she heard the woman whine in protest, while she bucked more fervently against Emma's fingers. Within seconds, the sheriff felt the mayor tighten around her as powerful shudders racked her body. The blonde thrust inside her one last time, changing her direction and was greeted with a loud, mind-numbing scream in the form of her name that tumbled from Regina's lips.

"Don't come…" the brunette panted after she had recovered, as she quickened her pace once more, "…I want to taste you first."

The very thought of the mayor's head between her thighs made the blonde quiver, but she brushed the urge to climax away as she lifted herself on her elbows. Green eyes watched in rapt attention as Regina slowly slid down Emma's lithe frame until she was completely off the table and crouching on the floor. Looping both of her forefingers around the sides of the blonde's panties, the brunette gently tugged them down and off her lover's legs. Looking up into dark green eyes, Regina shivered violently as she watched her lover greedily lick her own juices from her fingers. Shaking her head she quickly deposited the garment onto the floor and shifted her position.

After the offending material was gone, the mayor spread the sheriff's thighs, sighing in delight as the smell of her companion's arousal invaded her. Taking no time, Regina reinserted her fingers into Emma's opening, as she hungrily suckled the dripping folds. The blonde whimpered as she mindlessly thrust her hips forward, but the brunette merely held her still as she grazed her teeth against the tender ball of nerves. The sheriff's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let her shaking arms drop her back onto the table, and she writhed in pure bliss as she felt herself quickly coming undone.

Lights danced behind her green eyes as Emma felt herself tumble into the abyss of ecstasy; crying out and shivering until the fire that burned within her veins slowly began to extinguish. When she had finally began to calm, the blonde let her eyes flutter open and she was greeted with a pair of warm brown eyes and a luminous smile. Smiling sleepily at her lover the sheriff dizzily sat up, her brain still swimming with the intense orgasm that her body had just sustained. Blinking blearily, she took the mayor's proffered hand and hopped off the table on wobbly legs.

"Come," Regina said softly, lacing their fingers together as she pulled Emma through the apartment, "I'm taking you to bed."

* * *

><p>Both women had fallen into a comatose-like state of sleep; both of their bodies being exhausted and spent from the pleasure that had consumed them earlier. But, as a soft buzzing sound filtered through the hallway the brunette perked up. Rubbing at her eyes blearily, the mayor gingerly lifted herself from the bed and walked toward the makeshift dining room. Reaching the table, the brunette knelt down and dug into the pocket of her pants, scooping out her vibrating cell phone and answered it in one fluid motion.<p>

"Regina Mills" she rasped, her voice laced with traces of fatigue

"So," a soft female voice started, "did it work?"

"Like a charm" the brunette smirked as she alerted her secretary of their success.

"Regina?" a soft, tired voice fluttered into the hallway, "come back to bed."

"On my way, dear"

Regina disconnected the call and threw her phone on top of the large pile of clothing beside the table. As she walked back towards the bedroom—back to the warm, awaiting arms of Emma—she smirked to herself knowingly. Perhaps what she had done was wrong; manipulating an innocent person's emotions so overtly. But, as the brunette leaned against the door—her gaze falling upon the messy haired, smiling blonde—she knew that regardless of what she had done, they had finally arrived to the one spot they had both hoped they would get it to in their relationship. And they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short(ish), smutty piece of writing that randomly grabbed hold of me last night. I was trying to write the third chapter for "Rootless Tree" but this small bud of inspiration would not let me write anything until this was jotted down. So, here you are my fellow readers, the types of things that I think about in the middle of the night. I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review, they make me extremely happy! :)**


End file.
